Uncharted Waters
by CriminallyCecy
Summary: Rossi thinks Prentiss might be on a date with dangerous suspect, and Garcia is confused about Morgan's intentions. What will happen when they all bump into each other in the dating world? M in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for reading =) Any reviews would be greatly appreciated. I had so much fun writing "Midnight Snack" that I thought I'd give Rossi/Prentiss another shot. To be 'M' in future chapters!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Criminal Minds, though I wish I did… I'd make Rossi take off his shirt in every episode…**

_~CM~CM~CM~ CM~CM~_

"Well, don't be a stranger, Dave, you know we are always more than happy to help the great profilers of the BAU." Sara Carlson crooned sweetly from behind her CIA Reception desk.

Waving a thick folder in the air in appreciation as he smiled and held the door for Prentiss, David Rossi smiled a boyish grin at the busty blonde.

"Jesus, Rossi." Emily shook her head and put her sunglasses on as they both walked down the elegant stone steps from the Langley, Virginia CIA headquarters office.

Catching up, still grinning and donning his sunglasses in an almost too-cool way, Rossi noted the tone of Prentiss' voice... Something more irritated than teasing. "Oh, don't be jealous, Prentiss. The girl knows how to appreciate a good lookin' man." Rossi adjusted himself in the government issued SUV as Emily Prentiss took the wheel, her scowl now dissapearing into an emotionless expression. "Rossi, to be jealous I'd have to give a shit." The words were harsh, final and full of venom. It took him off guard for a moment. _It isn't like her to cuss... _"I'm old enough to be her father, Emily." _It's not like I asked for her number... _He mentally added. "I'm sure she'd have no problem calling you daddy." Emily hit the gas a little harder than she meant when she saw the green light she'd been waiting for, and rounded a left turn at top speed. At the suggestive innuendo, Rossi openly chuckled, after all, it _was _witty. "We're not in pursuit, Prentiss..."

"I'm in a hurry." And it was true, Emily Prentiss had her first date planned in God only knew when and she wasn't going to show up in her work clothes like the last time. Visions of her having to awkwardly disarm in a five star restaurant swirled in her mind. Stuffing her sidearm in her purse, wearing a pant suit while every other woman in the joint was wearing a cocktail dress had been enough of a trauma to deter her from dating for almost a year.

"Oh? Miss Prentiss has evening plans? A date, even?" Rossi was just joking with her. It was absolutely ludicrous to think of Emily Prentiss on a date. She wasn't... that type of woman. She didn't wear dresses, and the idea of Emily in heels was downright laughable...

The note of doubtful sarcasm in his voice was not lost on her. "As a matter of fact, I do. I need to get home..." She swerved in and out of a couple of cars on the freeway, jumping several hundred yards ahead of traffic.

David felt stunned._ Did I just hear that right? _He tried to picture her sitting at a table with a young man, in a suit. He tried to picture her in a red dress... Actually... That wasn't hard. She looked... delicate... smooth, even. Like the porcelain of her skin was harshly accented and brought to light under the bright crimson fabric. Rossi lost himself in the vision for a moment, forgetting to respond to her words. And then he couldn't picture her date. What did he look like? Surely, an asshole? Some pompous looking, sparkly white teeth showing _asshole. _A line-up of every scum bag divorce lawyer he'd ever met in his life suddenly took on the role of Emily's date in his minds eye and it was slowly pissing him off.

"What's his name?" David blurted out.

_~CM~CM~CM~ CM~CM~_

**Please leave a review! Much appreciated :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_~CM~CM~CM~ CM~CM~_

"Um... Wha.. Excuse me?" She slowed to a stop at a stop sign and with a sort of stunned look, pinned him with one of her death glares.

"What. Is. His. Name?" Every instinct in his mind told him not to push her, a woman with that tone is dangerous. David boldly turned his body towards her, noting she was stalling at the stop light, staring right back at him, daring him to upset her.

"Scott Matthews... Why?" Her brow was furrowed, flicking between anger and curiosity.

"How do you know him? Have you gone into Merlin and done a background?" Rossi didn't care about all the alarms dinging loudly in his ears, at how close to making her blow up that he was. He needed to know she wasn't going out on a date with someone dangerous.

"Rossi..." She looked forward, dipped her head in disbelief and kept driving. Expecting an answer at some point, Rossi remained patiently silent.

Several minutes passed and when they had parked in the BAU parking lot, he asked again. "Seriously, Em, what do you know about this guy?" His tone was softer, but just as urgent.

The use of that rare nickname on his lips stalled her anger for a millisecond. "Rossi... It's... he's a friend of a friend... It's not a totally blind date okay? I'm... fine. I trust this friend. He seems.. interesting. I might even be a little excited, so just drop it, please?"

"What does he do… that is so.. _interesting?_" Rossi sneered, not letting the topic go as he climbed down from the SUV. "Does he put serial killers behind bars, or something like that?" He smiled openly at his own joke.

Again, the hilarity of David Rossi laughing at anything, stunned her frustration for a moment. _Goddamn him. He's just cool as a cucumber, about everything. GODDAMN him. _Emily's frustration was irrationally building, and she wanted to shove him.

"Are you.. _enjoying_ yourself?" She asked half seriously, half sarcastically. It was apparent he _was_enjoying himself, immensely.

"Yes." He chuckled, audibly, sending her into a complete fury.

"Jesus, Rossi. No wonder you've been divorced three times." Emily shut the door to the drivers side with a loud slam.

The words stung, deep, and mid chuckle he was immediately sober again. _Welp, you managed to get one woman flirt with you and another to be angry with you. Business as usual, David Rossi. _He mentally chastised himself.

Emily didn't wait for David to respond, before walking hurriedly to the building and punching the "Close Doors" button on the elevator profusely, willing it to close before he could catch up.

_Since when is it anyone's business at the BAU who I have a date with? _Her mind screamed, irrationally worked up, while she tapped her toes impatiently. _The great fucking David Rossi.. a goddamn hypocrite. He can sleep with anything with legs around here and people applaud him, I get one date in ten months and I get an interrogation… _Injustice and feminist thoughts filled her fuming mind as she exited the eleventh floor to the Behavioral Analysis Unit.

_I just need to give Hotch my report and get the hell home…_

"Oh my horoscope was just _dead on _today!" Penelope Garcia squealed as she emerged from her techy lair, walking in double step to catch up to a fast walking Emily Prentiss.

"Not now, Pen… I'm…" Emily caught herself from being rude. Penelope didn't deserve the frustrations of the day taken out on her. Emily stopped in her tracks to face an open mouthed and slightly shocked Penelope. "I'm sorry, Penny… I'm… in a hurry…" She looked longingly at Hotch's office. Catching herself and realizing she needed to give Garcia something to go on, she added "I have a date, Penny. I need to get out of here."

Penelope's entire demeanor changed from a little hurt to absolutely exuberant. "Say no more, my world-traveling goddess, you will be out of here faster than I can back up my entire desktop to a remote server and…" She stopped herself short with the nerd verbage. "Is he hot?" She blurted, again trying to keep up with Emily's quick steps to the boss' office.

Emily rolled her eyes. _Why is everyone so interested in my date!_

_~CM~CM~CM~ CM~CM~_

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_~CM~CM~CM~ CM~CM~_

Emily couldn't help but smile at Penelope's enthusiasm. Stopping once again to acknowledge her friend, she put both her hands on Garcia's shoulders. "Yes, Pen. He's hot. He's…. well… kind of gorgeous, actually…" Emily made a slightly confused face and looked away… "Almost… Ken-doll like… Dirty blonde hair.. blue eyes… Six foot 10.." Penelope squealed and put a half fist in her mouth to stop a bubbling over of laughter, as Emily continued. "He's a doctor… a.. um… Cancer doctor? I don't know what his title is.. he works with the Cancer kids at St. Judes in California most of the year…" Penelope's hand flew from her mouth to rapid fire clapping and laughing. "He sounds like an angel… Oh my sweet brunette little devil, you will not report to Hotch. You shall leave, straight away, and put on something that shows off all your best ASSets, if you catch my drift," Penelope was now leading Emily in the opposite direction of Hotch's office, on arm over her shoulder, and both their heads bowed as if sharing an intimate story.

"And enjoy your evening. I'll tell Hotch you had a personal issue to attend to. Get going! And put your hair up, it frames your face nicely." Garcia nearly pushed her right back into the FBI hallway towards the elevator.

Emily mouthed a quick "Thank you" with an appreciative smile. _What would any of us do without her? _

"And I want a play-by-play later!" Penny called dramatically after the doors began sliding shut to hide Emily's descent back to the parking lot.

_~CM~CM~CM~ CM~CM~_

Rossi's mind swirled with what he'd just overhead Prentiss and Garcia talking about.

"_Almost Ken-doll like…" Is that what Emily is attracted to? A barbie boy? _He works with Cancer kids… how bad can he be? _What an attention grabbing prick, using children to get women to think he's some great guy… _You were eves dropping. _Obviously, it's a good thing! This guy sounds like a typical class a manipulator…_Not everyone is some dirty career criminal, David. You're being irrational. _Six foot ten? What the fuck does that have to do with anything? I've seen officers barely five feet take down cracked out street thugs… _You're out of control. _I'm out of control? Emily is out of control! She doesn't even know this guy! _She actually seems to know quite a bit about him… she's obviously met him before… _I bet he spent every minute talking about himself, and all the joy he brings to dying children…_Rossi's mind was raging with internal conflict.

Noticing the ugly contortion of Rossi's features, Morgan tried to snap him out of it. "Hey man, what's wrong?" Without meaning to, David turned the famous Rossi Kill Beam look on his friend. "Hi Derek." A low whistle from Morgan at the use of his first name seemed to make Rossi finally aware of the look he must be wearing. Smoothing out his features, trying all too late to be imperceptible, he held up a hand to forstall the grinning Derek Morgan. "Who is she?" Too late, Morgan always knew things about men and women, it was like his fucking specialty. "Nobody." Rather than admit defeat to Morgan, Rossi pushed past him to Garcia's office. A full scale investigation on one, Scott Matthews was about to impede all other BAU happenings until he knew everything about this guy he could find. _Nobody. _The word rang in his ears while he stomped towards Penelope's cave. _She isn't nobody… she's a good friend. A great collegue. A woman who deserves to be a on a date with a good guy, not some goody two shoes, double life leading prick. _Double life leading? Had he really just thought that.

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_


	4. Chapter 4

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

Penelope jumped as the doors to her office slammed opened, smacking either side of the wall. "Scott Matthews. Works at St. Judes in California. I want everything you can dig up." Penelope stammered wordlessly, neon orange fluffy pen stalled in midair. "Garcia, _now." _Rossi growled. "Ye… Yes sir. Right away sir." If she thought he was going to leave her office to allow her to work, she was dead wrong. In fact, he annoyingly paced her office while she typed, stopping only a few times to hover wordlessly at her shoulders to peer at the screen. _"Well?" _his impatient growling near inches from her ear sent shivers down her spine. "Uh.. um. Never been arrested…" A snort "He had a few parking tickets in the city…"

"Penelope, DOB?"

"Uh.. November 6th, 1968… Never been married, no children… Parents died in the Eighgties…"

"A 44 year old that's never been married? Talk about commitment issues. Maybe he's gay."

Penelope let out a low gasp, she didn't know this Rossi. _Derek is about to turn 40 and he's never been married… _She couldn't let the thought in her mind. Derek didn't have commitment issues… did he? He was just… having fun?

"Oh, sir. I don't think that just because a man hasn't been married before there is something _wrong _with him…" Penelope timidly laughed, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Penelope. I'm a man. The only reason a man doesn't commit to a woman before that age is because he's a serial dater and can't be happy unless he's got a different woman in his bed every night." With one hand on his belt and another held out in front of his face he shoved open her office door and let it slam behind him.

Garcia's mind swirled with images of multiple women in Morgan's bed… mouth hanging slightly agape, she somehow immediately knew Rossi was right. Morgan would never only love her… Their tryst this last weekend had probably meant nothing to him… A tear rolled over her cheek as she stared blindly at Scott Matthews profile on the screen in front of her. And suddenly she needed to warn Emily…

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

Once settled in his desk, Rossi opened up the dossier obtained from CIA headquarters earlier in the afternoon. Resigning not to go home and brood about the stupid cancer prick on a date with Emily, he decided to work on the open case. As the manilla cover opened, a bright pink note fluttered out and to the ground, a sticky note folded up into a sort of Origami.

"What the hell…" Rossi bent to pick it up.

_**Call me, we should get drinks tonight. **_

**Sara**

A dumbfounded Rossi turned the thing over and over in his hand, trying to remember who Sara was. _You nimwit, you've been too focused on the cancer prick… the doe-eyed blonde with long legs in the tight skirt at Langley… _Understanding slowly dawned on him. The girl that had been smiling unashamedly at him had also left a note to call her and get drinks…

Without hesitating another moment Rossi picked up his office line and punched in the numbers on the pink sticky note.

"Sara speaking."

"Hi Sara it's David Rossi." He smiled, in an effort to convey cool over the phone.

"Oh! Hey… " Her voice brightened noticeably. "You got my note."

"I did. Very creative." He turned the silly thing over in his hand again and listened to her feign an embarrassed giggle. "How does Maloney's sound? 8p.m.?"

"Can't wait! I'll take a cab and meet you there."

"Great. See you at eight then." He hung up with an odd sense of regret. _"I'm old enough to be her father, Emily."_ Had he really said that only a couple hours ago? And was it true? Was he _about_ to take a woman out for drinks half his age? _Things aren't what they used to be… this game is for the young people… _Derek immediately came to mind. _Derek! I should speak to Derek…_


	5. Chapter 5

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"_Come on, Penny… just me, you, an authentic dinner… salsa dancing… I know you like to dance, mama." Derek's smooth as silk voice was in full tilt, trying his damndest to convince Penelope to break the "no fraternization rules" of the BAU. _

"_My handsome chocolate bunny, that sounds wonderful but.. if.. we get caught…" She mouthed the last words with a perfectly polished finger pointed towards Hotch's office. _

"_Baby, let me handle Aaron." And with that manly finality, Morgan placed a kiss on the tippy top of Garcia's ear and calmly left the office, feeling totally triumphant. _

The previous nights events swirled in Penelope's mind as Rossi's words sunk even deeper, filling her with dread and regret. Surely not Derek Morgan? _I mean… of course he's had sort of a bad boy penchant… _So does Rossi… _But Derek isn't like that… he isn't like Rossi. _Isn't he? Isn't that why he knows him so well? Her minds raging battle caused her to miss a step up the small walkway that led past Hotch's office and straight to JJ's. _JJ! JJ will know… _

"JJ! I need your angelic little hands to stop writing that report and for the sake of all things Holy and Java script, _help me._"

JJ dramatically lifted her hands from the keyboard, suspended them in front of her to show total devotion and nodded to Penelope in a motion to close her office door.

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"Mom, I have to go, I'm trying to get ready for a date…" Emily said while she held the phone to ear and removed the bobby pin from her mouth.

"A DATE? Emily why the hell didn't you say so! Who is he? What does he do? Do I know his parents?" the Ambassador shot off, rapid fire.

"Mother… I _really _have to go. I'll update you later. I think… damn….he's knocking at the door… bye!" Emily lied and slammed her phone down on her dresser while she finished trying to lock down a loose bit of hair into a makeshift up-do. Elizabeth Prentiss would have to wait, this piece of hair was minutes away from being chopped off.

Giving up, Emily gave one last look in the mirror, rolled her eyes at the red chiffon dress she had never seen in her closet before, _Probably something mother got me and I shoved in the back, _and put a .25 in her clutch. _Never too safe. _She smiled smugly at the thought of always ending a bad date with a hand gun. Somehow Rossi's face came to mind as she locked her front door and headed towards her stairwell. It made her laugh outright. Rossi, bad dates and hand guns all in the same thought strain… _Yea, that seems about right. _

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"Hello sir, just one tonight?" a well dressed host asked politely as Rossi walked into Maloney's.

"No, table for two please. A booth, if one is available." Rossi put his hand in his pockets anxiously and looked around for the blonde CIA receptionist. He could hardly remember her face, what if he didn't recognize her?

_This shit's for young, stupid men, who like to be abused and play games…_Rossi thought inwardly, knowing all too well how the evening was meant to end. _You're not going to sleep with her? _He almost laughed at himself. _There was a time I would have… _She's too young. He was quite final with that last thought, and it startled him. _Then why are you here? _

Mentally kicking the angel off his shoulder he plastered a smile on his face as Sara Carlson came bouncing up the front steps of the restaurant, wearing what appeared to be a very thin summer dress, low cut enough to leave nothing to question.

"David! Hi!" She brushed past the front doors in a gust of fall wind, the scent of her overwhelmingly sweet perfume suffocating the entire entry way.

"Sara." Rossi instinctively reached out to shake her hand. The disappointed face she wore at not receiving even a cheek kiss was not lost on him, but quickly faded as she adapted and shook his hand.

"Sir, your table is ready. Right this way please," The host grabbed two menu's and led the way.

As Sara followed, Rossi took a bemused look at her ass, perfectly wrapped in that tiny cobalt blue dress. And felt absolutely nothing. _That. Is just an ass. This is a disaster. _

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_


	6. Chapter 6

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"And, as usual, The kids were just begging for the bicycle act again, ya know? so, for the hundredth time that day I broke out my bike and did a few Motocross tricks for them, ya know, just to get their spirits up. They like to have something to clap at, it just gets them going, ya know?" Scott Matthews paused in his self epilogue to take a long swig of a whiskey sour. The slurping sound and the over use of 'ya know?' made Emily's skin crawl.

_It's official. I'm going to be a crazy cat lady for the rest of my life, and my vibrator will be my Friday night date. _

Emily's eyes grew large in feigned interest while she gulped at her merlot, trying desperately to cut the edge off of the mounting desire to get up and leave, immediately.

"What about you Em, you work for the FBI, right? So what it is that you do, like day by day?"

Emily couldn't believe he didn't remember their first meeting, talking in depth about the BAU.

"I work in the Behavioral Analysis Unit…. We profile serial… murderers." The last word seemed harsh in such a nice restaurant. Granted, she'd never been here before but she'd heard Rossi say it was his favorite place to get a steak and scotch. So far, she wasn't at all impressed.

"Ah! Oh yea that's right! Figuring out people's psychologically fucked up way of viewing things, and why they kill. I get it. But wouldn't it be cooler if you actually worked in a department that was out in the field? Like, _catching _the bad guys? I mean, like, _really _catching them, ya know? I tell you what, if I wasn't putting smiles on dying kids' faces every day, _that's _what I'd be doing, ya know? Catching bad guys. I'm into all that James Bond shit. Kicking down doors and pointing a gun at a killer. Fearless. I learned to shoot when I just a kid. I have quite a collection of firearms, you know. But you would probably recognize some of them! You should come over and teach me a few Academy shooting tricks! Second date! What do you think?"

Matthews flashed a boyish smile and toothy grin her way at his all-too clever impromptu plan.

"Um…"

"Ma'am, your filet mignon. Sir, your shrimp scampi." The waiter had mercifully saved Emily the horror of having to address all variances of the ridiculousness her ears had just been tortured with.

Quickly she cut some food and stuffed her mouth to save her further hell of communicating with this absurd man.

"Filet mignon! I like a girl that doesn't just eat a salad. Skinny girls are so full of themselves." Matthew's put a huge fork full of pasta and shrimp in his mouth and to Emily's horror, she felt her ego deflate mid chew and for the first time since high school felt lumped into the group of unattractive, unpopular women. How did her excitement earlier in the day go so horribly awry?

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"JJ! You _don't understand!" _Penelope squeeked frantically, pacing JJ's office, refusing to sit down.

"ROSSI IS RIGHT! ROSSI KNOWS THESE THINGS!"

"Penelope, _please sit down. _Listen to me, from what you said…" She smiled patiently and kindly towards her best friend. "Rossi was ranting about Emily's date… Nothing he said had anything to do with Derek…. And Rossi is just… jealous." JJ shrugged her shoulders, trying unsuccessfully to hide the grin growing at the thought of Rossi being jealous of anything, when hundreds of women would kill just to have his attention.

"I don't care if he WAS only talking about a one, perfectly bleached teeth mister Scott Matthews. The point IS JJ, that I'm just another one of Morgan's…. play dates." Penelope sat down hard and dramtically in the chair across from JJ.

"Then tell Morgan how you feel. Cut things off if you want a serious relationship and he isn't ready to give it to you… go back to being friends?" JJ's brow raised in uncertaintly. Everyone in the BAU had always known it would be the two of them eventually, the question was just when.

"JJ…. He came to my apartment… he… _held _me while we watched a movie and like a perfect gentleman didn't even make a move…."

JJ opened her mouth to speak but Garcia continued, in a more rapid way, slightly edging to the front of her seat.

"OH GOD! Does it mean he doesn't find me attractive? Oh god…" resuming her pacing JJ simply put her forehead in one hand and waited patiently until the end.

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_


	7. Chapter 7

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

"Wonderful." Rossi muttered in disbelief as his Scotch came and he looked across the restaurant. From his well hidden favorite booth in the corner of the restaurant, he had spotted a bright red dress that immediately took his attention away from the quickly chattering Sara. _Emily… why here? Why of all nights did it have to be here, that you try the restaurant I told you about… _Rossi looked at the blonde man animatedly telling some story and waving his arms about with a sickeningly perfect smile. _She's smiling… maybe she's enjoying herself. Maybe he's not a prick after all. She actually looks like she's letting loose a little… _He watched her nod and smile during a story interval and take a long drink from her wine glass. Emily Prentiss had never drank in his memory. But then he didn't have all that many personal memories with her, did he? _You should enjoy yourself too… _his attention went back to Sara who was now lightly poking his arm.

"Earth to Dave…" She said politely, wondering what Rossi was staring at.

"I'm sorry, I've just spotted my colleague. It's fascinating seeing your coworkers outside of work, don't you think? Almost like they're actually humans…" Rossi smiled brightly at her, hoping to make her forget his mistake.

"Ah! I see her! Your partner from earlier." Her slightly deflated tone was not lost on Rossi. Nor was the term _your partner. _

_She is my partner… she always has my back… _

"I think her date might be a little too excited… what do you think they're talking about?" Rossi asked casually and slightly playfully, with a tone that begged her to engage in the spying with him. "Oh! I'm a doctor. I save millions of lives with these gigantic teeth of mine!" Rossi took on an odd accent and shook his head a little, and to his relief, his teasing of Emily's date made Sara giggle hysterically.

"You're so bad!" She leaned in closer and put a hand on his thigh, batting eyelashes over baby blue eyes. He looked down at the perfectly manicured hand high on his thigh and felt his cock twitch just a little bit. Was she going to excite him after all? The prospect raised his interest a little.

"I'm sorry." He smiled kindly and put his arm on the back of the booth back, right above her head, twisting his torso nearer hers. "I can't help but do a little recon work, even at dinner. Forgive me. Tell me about yourself Sara. All I know so far is where you work and that you're well stocked with pink sticky notes…"

Sara giggled her embarrassment and scooted a little closer. The Scotch in Rossi's system was already working it's magic with his temperament and charm, and the closeness didn't bother him at all. ._Maybe this night won't be a disaster after all… _And for the rest of dinner, he was actually able to forget all about Emily and her idiot date.

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_

Emily had to stop herself from forcefully coughing as she choked on a small piece of meat. Noticing Rossi on the far end of the restaurant, with the girl from the CIA office, it was all she could do to take another swig of her wine and try not to give herself away to Matthews.

_Oh, you're old enough to be her father but not too old to take her to dinner? _Emily's mind fumed as she watched the young woman, certainly no older than 25, move closer to Rossi in the low-lit booth. _I should have gotten a booth. _Raking in the candle in the middle of the table, Rossi's scotch in his right hand, his left arm above the red cushion and body turned towards the blonde, Emily felt embarrassment and pain rising in her chest. As her cheeks flamed and an odd ache started in her gut, she prayed to whatever gods may be to vaporize her from this place, from this entire planet.

"So, what about it, Em? You wanna go to the shooting range this weekend? I think it might be fun, ya know? You can show me all your FBI skills…" Scott winked in an overly flirtatious way and took a long swig of beer.

"That sounds nice. Excuse me, I need to use the ladies room." Emily grabbed her clutch and stopped herself from running to the restroom.

_~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~_


	8. Chapter 8

~CM~~CM~~CM~

"So. Mister, _I'm old enough to be her father, _how was your date with the perky CIA receptionist?" Emily teased brightly, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. She didn't feel bright or cheery at all, in fact she was quite seething on the inside as she carefully laid an FBI file on Rossi's desk. She had spent the entire weekend stewing on the fact that Rossi had ruined her date, that she had hated the date to begin with, and that even in old age the great David Rossi could have some twenty-something blonde if he wanted to. _I guess if that's what he wants. Some ditzy receptionist…_

Rossi looked up briefly at her face, decided to ignore the barb and then folded his newspaper in front of him. "It was…. Different." He offered honestly. The look on his face was confusing her, was he being genuine? Did he look even… embarrassed?

"Oh. Well…." She wanted to ask if he was going to see her again but realized it was none of her business. Awkwardly looking around his office and picking her nails she realized he hadn't completely enjoyed himself either. "Mine was… different, too." She gave a small roll of her eyes.

"Oh? How so?" Dave made a motion for her to sit.

_What is he my therapist, now? _"He talked about his work a lot. I mean… it's great what he does. He just seems… preoccupied. I think I inadvertently agreed to a second date without realizing it." Emily ground her teeth. _Why am I telling him this? _

"Funny. So did I… I think it was the Scotch." Dave gave her a slightly sad looking small smile.

"Ouch." Nodding her head slightly, still feeling terribly awkward in the silence as he gazed at her. _Why does he stare like that? _

"I'm flattered, however, that you decided to make good on my recommendation for Maloney's. What did you think?" Dave's demeanor seemed to shift slightly, or maybe it was the casual all-too-cool way he moved to cross a leg over the other, steepling his fingers in front of him.

A little flushed at the question, Emily couldn't hide the embarrassment on her face as she felt the burning pink creep up her cheekbones.

"I wasn't very impressed, to be honest." Boldness she did not feel came through her defiant words.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope I can do better next time." _It was probably the company…_Back to serious Rossi.

"Next time…?" Emily's question was cut off when Penelope burst through Rossi's office door.

"Easy woman!" Rossi sat upright, glaring at what he deemed to be a very fragile door frame due to the countless number of times he'd slammed it after talking to Strauss.

Without sparing more than a distraught glance at Rossi, wringing her hands Penelope addressed Emily at a high pitch whine. "I need you. _Now!" _she whispered the last word for emphasis.

Emily looked pointedly back at Rossi with an "I gotta go" stare and immediately was drug by hand from his office by the techy wizard goddess. Rossi glared at closed door, burning with curiosity as to what Penelope's latest life-altering dilemma might be, hoping to God she had enough good sense in her brain not to rat him out for making her background Scott Matthews. _She wouldn't dare…_ Rossi allowed the last thought to be the final word, surely Garcia had a healthy fear of his wrath.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Jesus Pen, what's this about?" Emily asked in a hushed tone when Penelope pulled her around the corner, away from the bull pen and other potentially prying eyes.

"I need a second opinion…. Is Derek a bad risk? I mean do you think he could ever really love someone? JJ seems to think so…" Speaking rapidly, one hand over her heart and pleading her eyes, Emily's heart broke for her heart-on-her-sleeve friend. "He's asked me on a few dates… It's gotten physical.. I mean I just feel like I'm getting so many mixed signals… He's never dated a girl more than a few months at a time and I just don't want to be another notch on the bedpost!" The last part came out in a sort of high pitched whisper that sounded more like a squeal.

Emily put both her hands on her friends shoulders. "Derek is player, no doubt about that Pen. But he's waited _years _to ask you out… If he finally has than maybe he's turned a corner. And if he hasn't, I'll shoot him myself if you'd like." The determined mama-bear protector came out of Emily this time, and it was convincing enough to calm Penelope's hyperventilating.

"You're the best, you know that?" Penelope hugged Emily tightly, and Emily knew in that moment that Penelope loved Derek Morgan more than she might even be able to admit to herself, and it was this realization that made Emily come to her own conclusion: She wanted real love too, and she had just as many doubts and fears about the man occupying her fantasies as Penelope did.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Please review if you liked! =D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Much to my surprise and absolute delight, (I was squealing and telling everyone in my office who would listen to my geeking out) I received an PM from ilovetvalot that someone nominated one of my stories for "Best New Author" in the Profilers Choice 2011 Criminal Minds awards. Whoever that was, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love writing FanFiction and I LOVE when readers like my stories.**

**If you agree with the nomination please do vote for me in the forum "Chit Chat on Authors Corner"**

**Thank you again, everyone =) Love you all to pieces!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, because if I did Rossi would be in every scene. ;)

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

_Jesus, how did I get roped into this?! _Emily thought dismally as she exited her car to meet the eagerly waiting, _and all too smiley _Scott Matthews at the open-door gun range. It was an exclusive place for field training, she had practically begged the scheduling manager to let her use it this weekend for unofficial training – not because she wanted to be alone with Matthews but because she was horrified of being in any public place with him now she might run into Rossi and _his _blonde bimbo.

"Hey babe!" Scott barely gave her time to climb out of the car before he accosted her with an awkward and too-tight hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hi!" Emily said slowly, eyeing the enormous semi automatic weapon in his left hand. "Is that even legal?"

"Ah this? Pretty ain't it!? My brother is ex military, he let me borrow it for the day. Thought I'd bring out the big guns, ya know?!" he offered far too enthusiastically, making a show of aiming it with one eye closed, and chuckling at his clever double talk.

"Nice." She rolled her eyes as she turned to close her car door. It had taken years, but she'd finally mastered the art of getting both eyes to focus down any scope, barrel or gun sights for a one hundred percent accurate hit.

"I thought you got the range for just us babe. There's already a couple people here." Matthews whined slightly.

"What? I … the range is closed for training on the weekends… Who…" And before Emily could finish her sentence she saw Sara Carlson, in fashionable high leather boots, hipster pants and a low cut pink ruffly shirt – and a grinning David Rossi walking right behind her up to the ammunitions window.

"Fuck!" She bit out just loud enough for the two of them to hear. _He did this on purpose. He's doing recon work on MY boyfriend. Boyfriend? Ugh…Date… Goddamn Rossi. God fucking damn him._

Emily was fuming as she stalked up to the window behind her would-be victim. "Rossi can I talk to you for a minute?" Rossi noticed her tone implied he was in very big trouble.

_Damnit why the hell is she here!? With … _Rossi straightened his back and eyed Scott Matthews very somberly.

"Prentiss… I didn't expect anyone to be here today." He said politely without looking at her, still willing his death glare directly at Matthews' head.

"A word?" Emily bit out impatiently, refusing to meet the confused eyes of Sara.

The two of them walked silently a few yards away before Emily unleashed her wrath, careful not to use body language that would give away her anger to the onlookers.

"So you're spying on Scott now? Why the hell are you here? Did Jameson tell you I would be here?" her words came out in a flush, her sunglasses barely hiding her angry face.

"Em, I had no idea you would be here. Jameson gave me the access card years ago, I come here on the weekends _often. _Is this the second date you inadvertently agreed to?" Rossi looked towards Scott, his upper lip twitching a little in his frustration.

"I don't believe you. You knew I was going to be here. You said I should run him through Merlin, you didn't trust me from the beginning." Venom was nearly spouting from her teeth as she ignored his question about the second date fiasco. It wasn't his business.

"Emily. I didn't know you would be here." While tactfully not declining the truth in his mistrust of Matthews, his tone was final and daring her to accuse him again. He didn't take well to being called a liar, and Emily knew it. Her face softened a little and she looked away, shame at her anger and shame at her situation filling her.

"Fine. Let's just get this shit over with." She mumbled before walking away.

While it had been David's idea to _not _have a romantic setting second date, he had had no idea that his gut would be in knots at seeing Emily with another man, and worse, seeing her so angry and unhappy to see _him. _Even though shooting was one of his favorite pastimes, he felt his day was ruined and quite mirrored her sentiments of getting it over with.

_Em… I'm sorry… _he thought sadly, and a deep frown was the only evidence of his heart being in his stomach.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Much to my surprise and absolute delight, (I was squealing and telling everyone in my office who would listen to my geeking out) I received an PM from ilovetvalot that someone nominated one of my stories for "Best New Author" in the Profilers Choice 2011 Criminal Minds awards. Whoever that was, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love writing FanFiction and I LOVE when readers like my stories.**

**If you agree with the nomination please do vote for me in the forum "Chit Chat on Authors Corner"**

**Thank you again, everyone =) Love you all to pieces!**

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

As Scott Matthews annihilated every one of his targets with sloppily aimed, multiple rapid fire rounds from an M4 rifle, Emily Prentiss poured all of her anger and frustration at her current situation into mercilessly precision-perfect head shots. One bullet after another, in one bullet hole into her dummy was giving him a slowly enlarged gap in his head.

"Wow, babe… For someone who just studies peoples' character habits, you have the skills of a field agent." Matthews stopped his manic firing to gape at her target during a rare moment of silence while she switched magazines.

"That's because she _is _a field agent. Emily's had to discharge her weapon during infiltration and take-downs, I've seen it. She hits what she means to. Every time." Rossi offered platonically as he casually walked behind them to fill his clip with 8 more rounds.

"Infiltration and take downs? How come you didn't tell me that, babe? I thought you guys just sat around in an office all day doing psychology analysis…" Matthew laughed lightly, but gave her a rather direct look.

"I did tell you that. The first time we met." Emily replied somewhat irritatingly, but keeping her voice completely sweet and innocent. Damn Rossi for complimenting her when she was angry with him, and damn Matthews for being so self-absorbed he couldn't remember their conversation on a first meeting.

"Ah… Well I talk too much, that's why I didn't remember. Forgive me babe?" Scott gave a guilty look and held up his gun-free hand in submission. He leaned in to give Emily their first kiss.

Even as nice as the gesture was meant to be, sweet and filled with honestly, Emily turned bright pink, knowing Rossi had just witnessed the kiss, having turned back around to walk to his slot on the firing range. It halted him in his steps for a millisecond, and his body urged him forward in rage.

"Ah…yea…" Emily stammered for a moment, a surge of thoughts and emotions assailing her as she nervously put a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"I think we need a good dinner after this. All this shooting gives me an appetite. And my shoulder's aching a little…" Scott said lamely as he rotated his shoulder. "What do you say, Dave, Sara? What sounds good?" He smiled brightly at Sara who immediately lit up with excitement, David hadn't yet invited her to dinner and she hated guns. She had screamed a little at the two shots she took, her arms shooting straight up from the backfire, Rossi having ducked both times and admonishing her to lock her arms so that didn't happen. At any rate, he was sure she would send bullents into the sky that might fall into his head, karma and fate uniting to kill him. Eventually Sara had given up completely, complaining about the large orange ear muffs messing up her hair and trying to hint around that she was ready to leave.

"Sounds good. I usually hit up the diner down a ways off the freeway." Rossi smiled smugly at Matthews, would a good opportunity this would be to interrogate him. Plus, a Diner wasn't romantic at all and he was done giving Sara any signals that he wanted anything but to end this ridiculousness.

"Sweet! Come on babe, you can ride with me." Scott started to pack his gun into it's case, none of his plans leaving her with room for choice. Emily looked briefly at her car and decided she'd just make him bring her back to get it, there's no way she was going home with him.

Rossi winked at Emily devilishly, and for whatever reason unfathomable to her, it made everything better. She smiled back, unspoken forgiveness on her face towards him for pissing her off earlier before she quickly hid her smile and masked her face as Sara turned to face her.

"Well this is fun! A double date!" Sara clapped her hands and dashed for Rossi's SUV.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you for reading! More to come! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Much to my surprise and absolute delight, (I was squealing and telling everyone in my office who would listen to my geeking out) I received an PM from ilovetvalot that someone nominated one of my stories for "Best New Author" in the Profilers Choice 2011 Criminal Minds awards. Whoever that was, thank you from the bottom of my heart. I love writing FanFiction and I LOVE when readers like my stories.**

**If you agree with the nomination please do vote for me in the forum "Chit Chat on Authors Corner"**

**Thank you again, everyone =) Love you all to pieces!**

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"So….." Scott began hesitantly in the car once they were all buckled in. "What… What was that about earlier, the _'Rossi, can I have a word?'" _Scott did his most terrible voice impression of Emily as he pulled down the dirt road off the gun range.

Prentiss shifted uncomfortably in her very cramped seat of her dates tiny sports car. "Ah…. Well I was sort of irritated that we weren't … the only ones there. I mean, I went to great lengths to get access to this place on the weekend…" She looked out the window to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Awe, babe… I'm sorry. We'll be alone later, don't you worry I am all yours as soon as dinner is over. I didn't know you felt that way, it's sweet." He misguidedly placed his hand momentarily on her thigh, before having to relinquish it to switch gears.

_Aw fuck. This is a disaster… _Emily didn't know what to say in response, juggling ideas of how not only to get out of "being alone" with him after dinner, but also his idea that she apparently had deeper feelings for him than she actually did.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"So what the hell was that about? I mean why did Emily chew you out when they first got to the range? You know, you're not the only person who notices _things._" Sara said playfully, turning her whole body towards Rossi from her seat. David noticed her tone was slightly put out, under all that sweetness.

"She hadn't expected any one to be around, I guess." He offered non-committally.

"I guess I understand. Scott seems like a great guy, but she seems… mean." Sara picked at her nails non-chalantly.

The dig at Emily bothered David more than he cared to admit. His first instinct was to tell Sara that he'd never met a better agent, a more loyal person or greater friend than Emily Prentiss and quickly shut his mouth after opening it to speak. Sara was quickly scaling his list of least favorite people to be around. _Objective: Survive her presences in this awful car ride to the diner, put Matthews through the Italian version of the Spanish Inquisition and make sure Emily got back to her car tonight. And then tell Sara it wasn't going to work. _No cowardly no-calls from Rossi, he knew how that hurt a woman's feelings and confidence, and he had no problems with being straight up with someone. _Name of the game, old man…_he thought resolutely. He had other thoughts, too. Ones of Emily getting hurt by Matthews and it sent his blood pressure up quite a few notches.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"So, I understand you work at St. Judes Hospital in California most of the year." What Rossi had really wanted to say, after their waters and tea's had arrived and were comfortably seated in a too-intimate booth, was _According to the background I did on you…_

"Ah!" Scott gulped down his sweetened iced tea. "Yes! I specialize in adolescent cancer therapy. Chemo, that sort of thing. Cute little suckers, they are strong as hell, ya know? I don't think I could fight that sort of thing, ya know?"

Rossi took a deep breath through his nose and straightened his back a little bit, already the over use of "ya know" getting under his skin. "Children are miraculously hopeful and resilient." He grudgingly agreed.

"So, what do you do, Sarbear?" Scott grinned brightly at the young busty receptionist, thinking that it was a goddamned shame she was on a date with mister oldballs, and how he could and maybe eventually would, blow her mind.

Sara practically glowed at the use of a nicknamed, flushed and bowed her head while giggling. Emily rolled her eyes so dramatically that Rossi grinned widely at her, both actions totally oblivious to the now flirting would-be dates. Emily let a small smile escape her lips as well, they both knew this was a complete disaster and were communicating it without words. When Rossi saw her smile it made his resolve to make her happy deepen. No inquisition tonight. He would not embarrass her. _New objective. Make Em smile like that as many times as possible tonight._

"I'm a communications liaison at the CIA Headquarters in Langley… I'm a glorified receptionist." She faked demur well. Sara laughed lightly with Scott and bowed her head again, blushing profusely.

"CIA?! That's some serious shit. I bet you hear all sorts of good gossip about operations…" Scott was putting on his best charming smile, reaching all the way up to his matching set of blue eyes and drinking with extreme cool from his non-alcoholic drink.

"We have a communications liaison too, she interviews victim families, sets up press conferences, chooses our serial unsubs out of a massive data base of unsavory murder scenes. She even accompanies us into the field surveys and suspect interviews. She does it all though, nit _and _grit but with a great attitude. Even when having to deal with grieving families. _I don't know _how she is so strong for us." Emily said sweetly into her diet coke, almost choking on laughter she was holding in as Rossi hid his own humor by clearing his throat with a rather loud display, complete with choking into his napkin.

"JJ is… absolutely the best communications liaison the BAU has ever seen." Rossi agreed, barely holding onto a straight face as he gulped at the water in front of him.

"Ah! Food is here!" Matthews broke the awkward silence and increasingly horrified and falling face of Sara Carlson as four mediocre burgers were placed in front of them.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Having a blast writing this Chapter and it's a little long! Thank you for reading **

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Emily was beginning to feel desperate as Scott started talking about his bicycle acts again and Sara's high pitch giggle was surely to blame for the growing tension head ache between her eyes. Her burger was left untouched as she picked at the French fries and gave Rossi pained looks. He however, was inhaling his food at top speed, grinning at Emily between bites and enjoying not being the object of Sara's constant need to talk, usually about nothing.

_I would rather be anywhere right now. I would rather go to a foreign space movie with Spencer right now… _Emily's thoughts turned towards her team, and suddenly a brilliant idea popped into her head.

Discreetly grabbing her phone out of her purse and trying to hide a grin, Emily scrolled until she found Penelope Garcia in her PDA. Rossi gave her a questioning look, and Emily gave a barely perceptible "don't ask" nod.

With lightening speed Emily typed out a text to her long time BAU friend, hoping against all odds she was around to get the message.

:On very bad double date with Rossi. Don't ask. Save us. Make up a case. EMERGENCY:

After it was sent she remembered to turn it on silent mode so as not to attract attention if she received a text back.

Rossi's cell phone shrieked a few moments later, startling everyone. Looking down at it, a split second smirk tried to emerge but he quickly hid it with a serious face. "Rossi."

"Yes, I'm with her now… it might be off… we have company…. Okay then…" Holding the phone slightly away as he messed with the buttons he announced "You're on speaker, you got Prentiss and myself and a couple of our friends." He forewarned her.

"JJ's found us a triple murder mystery with all of the same MOs, Hotch is debriefing in 15." Penelope sounded slightly out of breath and even a little unsure.

"Copy. ETA 15." Rossi gave his phone a nasty stare and flipped the older model shut. "Sorry guys. Duty calls." He threw down a couple twenty dollar bills and stood abruptly. "Matthews, I trust you'll be a gentleman and escort Sara home? Sara, I'll call you tomorrow. Prentiss?" the authoritative tone left Sara stammering, she did not at all want to be left with Scott but rather had had some very risqué plans with Rossi that evening – she'd even bought new lingerie. Pouting at Rossi and then glaring at Emily as she stood, Sara felt rage surge through her. She hated Emily. She was the reason Rossi was leaving, she irrationally reasoned. As Emily stood so did Scott, "Of course I'd be happy to take Sara home. Emily, be careful…" he leaned in to kiss her again but she quickly turned her head so he got only cheek. Prentiss didn't stop to see the confused look on his face before briskly turning to Rossi with a "Best insight buys coffee. I'm guessing a divorcee, angry at the world murdering women that look like his ex wife." Rossi leaned to open the door for her with a grin, knowing full well they were very much within hearing distance of Sara and Scott. "You're on. I say a sexual sadist, whose curiosity was perked in a post-schematics stage, broken home and maybe a penchant for whips and chains." Prentiss let out a very interested, teasing and sexy sounding "Ooohh!" and with that, and both Scott and Sara staring after them wordlessly, both a little shocked and not more than a little angry, Rossi and Prentiss were free of their awful double date.

After pulling out of the parking lot of the diner, both David and Emily started laughing openly, Emily a little harder than Dave.

"I want to pull the surveillance video in that diner tomorrow, so that I can get a good look at both their faces!" Emily slapped her knee.

"That was brilliant, as ever." Rossi shook his head at her impromptu genius plan.

"We owe Penelope big time." Emily agreed.

"And she won't let us forget it, least not me. I have a feeling my credit card and a charity of her choice will be involved before this is over…" He chuckled again.

"Oh I bet." Emily looked at Dave briefly and shook her head. "That was awful."

"Indeed it was. I have no idea how this happened. I'm going to be straight with Sara tomorrow about this business. I should never have asked her to dinner in the first place. I don't know why I did." He said somberly, sparing a moment to glance at her. Her eyes were straight ahead, and though she was intently listening he knew she was trying to be polite about something that wasn't her business.

They drove in silence for a few more minutes, much to Rossi's dismay – he had been hoping with his confession would come Emily's own open realization and that she'd confide in him that she didn't like Scott at all. He wanted so badly to hear it from her, but he could tell the typical Icy Private Walls that were Emily Prentiss were already back in place.

At the gun range she merely said "Thanks for the ride. See you Monday." With a smile, and then got into her own car and left.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you for reading! Please review if you liked **


	13. Chapter 13

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"So, then what happened?" Penelope had texted Emily to call her the minute she got home, and Emily had had to painstakingly give her a play by play of the entire days events, which was exhausting her by the moment.

"Rossi drove me back to my car and I came home." Emily laid out her PJ's on the King sized bed in her apartment.

"Ooooh. How did that go, what did Rossi say?" Penelope, true to character was being relentless, but Emily knew she owed her and would not be rude to her friend by telling her it was none of her business.

"That he is going to break things off with Sara, that he should never have asked to dinner in the first place and that he doesn't know why he did. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything." Sergio idly climbed atop her mattress and demanded to be petted. An exasperated and theatrical sigh came from the other end of the phone.

"Emily, you should have told him how awful you think Scott is and that you also have plans to dump him, and then, the two of YOU should go on a date."

Emily's mouth dropped. "What are you talking about?! Rossi and I go on a date? Have you been drinking?"

"JJ said he's jealous of your going on a date with Matthews, and that's why he made me background him all angry and practically breaking stuff in my office and that's also why he said those awful things about Derek that have been driving me crazy all week." Penelope shared all this in a mad rush, only realizing a second too late that she'd really spilled the beans on Rossi.

"He… did what?" Emily's voice had dropped to a low dangerous hiss.

"He… He.. was making sure you weren't going on a date with a criminal. He cares about you, obviously, and.."

Emily cut her off. "Penelope he is out of control! He's a controlling, manipulative son of a bitch and I CANT believe I helped him get out of that date tonight! AUGH! I'm going to kill him. He has NO RIGHT, PEN!"

"I know… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry Em…." Penelope was nearly in tears, afraid to have caused Emily to be angry with him.

"I'm going to bed now. We can talk more later." Emily didn't wait for a response before hanging up and tossing the phone not as forcefully as she would have liked.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Thank you for meeting me Derek. I.." Penelope didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Wait wait wait.. hold up… no, chocolate love bunny? No, super handsome agent? What's wrong baby girl?" Derek Morgan took Penelope's hands into his from across the small café table and looked into his favorite blue eyes.

"This is serious. I'm serious. I just want to talk to you. About us." Her frown and distraught demeanor were starting to startle him, deeply.

"So do I. And look, before you say anything. I know what this is about. We need to spend more time together. I get that, things have been crazy lately. I've figured out the solution. Simple. We move in together. You to my place, me to yours, maybe we just get a whole new place to live together, something more permanent. You know I have four homes, right? We could have a yard, and you could plant all the flowers you ever wanted and adopt as many puppies as we can handle. What do you think?"

Penelope's mouth was agape, she felt blind sided. She had come here to make him confess his feelings, however deep or shallow they might be and to ask if he was ready or willing to commit anything serious to her…. And here he was asking her to live with him… permanently.

"Are you serious?" She finally managed.

"About you? About us? Absolutely. I want this Pen, I want a real relationship with you. I love you, baby girl, don't you know that?"

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"David Anthony Rossi!" JJ rammed dertminately into his office Monday morning, before the rest of the team had even arrived. It had specifically been her mission to catch him unawares in the early morning. David groaned a little as he watched the fragile door frame shudder precariously.

"Whatever issues you have with me, please be easy on my _door." _The look on JJ's face did not imply he had room for joking at the moment.

"Shut up and sit down. I'll thank you to keep your huge mouth shut from now on anywhere in the vicinity of Penelope Garcia about men and their commitment issues. She's been having an awful time trying to understand if Derek Morgan does or doesn't love her, and your big mouth made things worse, for her!"

"JJ, I.." Rossi now realized his big mistake.

"Shut up! That's all you do is talk! It needs to stop! If you're so damn jealous of Emily going on a date with someone, DO NOT take it out on everyone in the office by BULLYING Penelope into back grounding him with GOVERNMENT RESOURCES. And the next time you feel the urge to walk around here with your head in your ass like a blundering Neanderthal, just go be a man about it and ask Emily out yourself, we aren't in fucking high school!" And with that, a few moments to catch her breath, realizing she'd royally over reacted and in turned just embarrassed herself, she turned around and walked out calmly before she started to turn pink in front of the man that as with many women it seemed, had caused her to loose her temper.

Rossi sat stunned for a moment, the usually so well composed and gentle JJ was absolutely a force to be reckoned with and now officially on the list of people he never wanted to piss off again.

"Oh God." He put his head into his hands and leaned heavily on the desk. JJ not only more than suspected his feelings for Emily, she was right that he should just be a man about it and ask her out already. _Hotch is going to kill me if he gets wind of this. _

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Please review if you liked! More to come soon **


	14. Chapter 14

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Ooohh!" Penelope squealed loudly when she entered her tech lair, later than usual and quite bleary eyed. Upon her desk was a large, very warm still Carmel Machiatto with extra whip cream, and a huge display of the brightest arrangement of flowers she'd ever seen. "Well, Mister Morgan, I know I performed rather well last night, but I didn't quite expect all this!" Penelope giggled to herself as she set her oversized handbag next to the flowers and eagerly pulled at the card to read. Biting her lip and ripping the envelope she giggled excitedly again, the prospect just too exciting to bear.

_Penelope, I owe you an apology. As usual, I've been a first rate ass. I let my anger, impatience and general lack of decorum get the best of me, and I am sincerely sorry for hurting you. I accept whatever punishment I have coming. I would however like to call a truce; If there is a Charity I can send a large check to, we'll call it even. _

_You are, indeed, one of the best things to happen to the BAU team._

_Rossi_

Penelope's face had continued to fall, line for line, as she realized this dazzling display was not one of affection from her lover, but from a seemingly contrite and very guilty David Rossi.

"Well. Fine. David Rossi, get out your check book." She said to herself flatly. If David Rossi wanted amends, he'd pay big, she'd make sure of it.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

During morning briefing in the conference room, JJ was tiredly explaining their latest case, victim by victim on the projector's slide, and Rossi was grimacing at the triumphant look Penelope get giving him.

"What's Garcia got on you?" Emily whispered with a smile, leaning in so only she and Rossi could hear.

Rossi closed his eyes for a moment, the sweet scent he'd come to associate with Emily, momentarily overwhelming him. "My checkbook and a charity of her choosing." He bit out, just barely audible over JJ's continued talking and Spencer's relentless questions.

Emily grinned widely, barely suppressing an outright cry of laughter, and winked at Penelope, who winked back.

"You don't have to be so happy about it." Dave mumbled grumpily, without any real feeling. He'd pay any price to see Emily smile like that again. She hadn't seemed quite herself when she'd come in this morning, helping herself to a larger than usual dose of Spencer's very strong coffee.

"So, as you can all see, we have our work cut out for us in Texas, Dallas PD will be waiting for us to start right away." JJ finished, looking more haggard than ever.

"With this many bodies, I'd say it's a good thing, JJ… we're looking at maybe 3 more before the week end." Morgan said matter of factly.

"Wheels up in 30." Hotch stood with his usual stoic look, and gave Rossi a steely stare. He felt something was up, and somehow when shit stirred, Rossi was in the middle of the storm. Rossi simply put his pen on his pad and with a pointed look right back at Hotch, left the room.

"Christ." Was all Hotch could say under his breath. This was going to be a long week.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Just as the team was beginning to file out the BAU doors for the jet that would take them to Texas, Rossi realized Emily was not present. "I'm gonna get Prentiss." Was all he said to no one in particular as he doubled back, checking her empty desk and then an empty conference room. It dawned on him that maybe she went back into the break room for more coffee, but stopped just short of the doors when he heard Emily's exasperated voice floating from the open room.

"Mom, I have to go, can we please talk about this later?... Yea, I know I promised you an update but I'm _at work. _… No, mom, I did not enjoy myself, yes, he was mostly a gentleman, but…. No, I just can't…. MOTHER, How could you?! Well of course I'm not seeing him again but that doesn't mean you have the right…. Oh hell. I gotta go." Emily flipped her phone shut and leaned on the counter for a moment with a loud groan.

"Em?" Rossi had tactfully waited a few moments before making his presence known. He had to remember not to smile, since he had to remember he wasn't supposed to evesdrop, but damn if he wasn't happy to hear that Emily would not be seeing Matthews again.. which reminded him, he still hadn't called Sara. "We're leaving, everyone's outside waiting for… Emily?"

Emily had a red nose and teary eyes. "Em, what's wrong?" The strong, deep timbre of his voice only made fresh tears fall. _Why him? Why of all people to come get me was it him!? _Emily turned her face away from him, embarrassed.

"Emily. Talk to me." Rossi put his hands on her shoulders from behind, and the warmth and weight felt wonderful to her.

"Nothing, Dave. I'm fine." She sniffled into a napkin and tossed it into the waste basket. It seemed to finalize her resolve to be done with this little display and she shrugged carefully away from Rossi's warm hands.

"You're a lousy liar, Prentiss." The raw emotion in his voice seemed to catch something in her, what was it she was hearing? But as she turned around to look in his eyes to try to find what she was hearing within them, she only saw his coat tail as he walked into the bullpen and out the BAU doors.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

David stalked rather grumpily into the jet, anger bubbling up inside of him so forcefully he wanted to punch something. He was struggling to keep an impassive face, the last thing he wanted was a jet full of profilers seeing him like this. _Why the hell won't she talk to me? I thought we were friends…at the very least, friends… co-workers… _Rossi fumed for a few more minutes, an aching pain stabbing his chest when he replayed how she'd shrugged away from his touch. Determined not to look in Emily's direction as she climbed aboard, though, he felt the momentary glance she gave him and still he kept his eyes focused on the window pane.

_I…hurt his feelings? _Emily felt confused at the sudden cold shoulder he was giving her. She reasoned that she shouldn't have lied when she was obviously distraught and he only wanted to help. _I just couldn't possibly tell HIM about how miserable I am, how lonely I am…how absolutely useless I am in the dating world. That my mother feels it's necessary to get involved and just promised me as a date to a fucking congressman for some political event in D.C. _Rossi could get any woman he wanted, no way was she going to whine to HIM about her loveless life. That's what she had Penelope for.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you again for reading, reviews are appreciated more than I can say! I LIVE for it, I love to hear your opinions on the story **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to everyone who nominated me in the 2012 Profiles Choice Criminal Minds Awards as "Best New Author" found on the "Chit Chat on Authors Corner" forum.**

**I was so shocked to have received the PM I told everyone in my office who would listen, and now everyone is sure I'm a Criminal Minds freak, which of course I am.**

**If you would like to vote, simply send your ballot as a PM to "2012 Profilers Choice Awards" page. (Again found on the CCOAC forum) =D**

**Thank you again for voting!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, because if I did, Rossi would have more quirky, badassery-like scenes in every episode. ;)**_

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

Much to his horror, another of Aaron Hotchner's famously accurate haunches had been correct about Rossi being the middle of another internal affairs shit storm. If he didn't contain this, and quick, Strauss would get wind and all hell would break loose. A short two days into their Dallas, Texas case, with four bodies and counting, he grimly noticed that Emily and David weren't even looking at each other, and Morgan, when he wasn't totally avoiding him, was giving Rossi the glare of impending doom.

"Alright, team… we should call it a night. We have two victim-family investigations to do before lunch tomorrow and we'll need to pour over every detail of evidence from Crime Scenes' and the Coroners reports. Get some sleep. Regroup at 6a.m." Hotch straightened the pile of papers in front of him, as the team rose from the table. "Dave, a word?"

Dave straightened his back where he had just stood, he didn't need to turn around to hear the thin line on Aaron's lips meant he was in trouble.

"Hotch." He casually turned around and put his hands in his pockets.

Aaron eyed the last team member leaving the small Police Departments briefing room, making sure the door shut soundly behind JJ before he turned and faced Rossi.

"What is going on with you, Emily and Derek? Spare no details."

"I'd expected a drink, first." Aaron didn't smile. Dave sighed, and sat down once again. This was going to take some time, and Aaron wasn't going to like it.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Emily?" JJ caught up with her in their hotel corridor.

"Yea, what's up JJ?" Emily had only a split second to smooth out her increasingly morose face before turning to face her friend.

"What's going on? And don't say nothing, you and Dave aren't even looking at each other… You two always get along. Are you okay?"

"JJ… I know what you told Penelope about Dave being jealous or whatever about my date, and it just isn't true. I'm not really feeling like the Happy Agent lately, things are weird…" Emily looked at the floor, not really wanting to rehash the Matthews debacle because talking about it exhausted her emotionally, reminded her of how she was doomed to be a single cat lady for the rest of her life.

"Okay… Well. It _is _true, first of all, but we can agree to disagree…" She paused and gave her friend a concerned face. "I'm here if you want to talk, you know that. I'm actually thinking the bar in the lobby looks like a good place for a night cap?" JJ invited with a convincing smile.

"Oh, you know the way to my heart." Emily agreed with a genuine smile, and followed her friend back downstairs the lobby.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"So you're going to ask Emily on a date. Even though it might completely ruin your work place relationship? Even though you may never be able to work with her in a professional capacity again?" Hotch sipped the scotch that Rossi had negotiated in return for the full story.

Rossi took a larger pull from his glass and considered the words of his colleague and friend. "Funny, you didn't mention anything about fraternization anywhere in that carefully hidden admonishment." He grinned a little wickedly, and took another long swig from his tumbler.

"The FBI rules about fraternization go without saying. You've never cared about the rules, why would I expect you to start now?" Aaron eyed him quizzically, where was he going with this, and why was he smiling? It gave him an eerie chill down his spine to see Rossi smile like that, something in his instincts told him it was not a good thing.

"Well, I'm sure JJ appreciates that you don't care for the rules either. And for the record, yes, I'm going to ask Emily on a date, and then another, and another, until I find a way to convince her to be my wife. And there's not a goddamn thing you can do about it, Aaron. I told you the whole bit, I thank you for the scotch, and now, I am going to bed." Dave put down a tip for the hotel bartender and began to walk out into the lobby, before he decided to get a look at Aaron's face for the JJ name drop.

Aaron's eyes were unfocused on some object behind the bar, and his hands were lightly folded with palms up, his fingers idly rubbing each other distractedly.

_The very expression of confusion and defeat. Aaron, you nimwit, don't sit there trying to figure out how I knew, when you just gave it all away. _Rossi shook his head and continued walking towards the elevators.

Before he could punch the button, Emily and JJ came walking out, arm in arm.

"Dave, calling it quits so soon?" JJ asked sweetly.

"I've had enough for one night. We have an early morning, you know." Rossi looked from JJ to Emily, who couldn't hold his gaze for very long at all.

With a quick look at an uncomfortable Emily, JJ nodded, "Well, good night then." and led a silent and seemingly shell-shocked Emily into the bar for double martini's. They were going to need this tonight…

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

_Of fucking course. _Emily thought desperately when Hotch announced she would be accompanying Rossi to a victim family interview the next morning.

Rossi opened the door of the conference room and motioned her to walk first. She obliged, but what she didn't expect was the hand he placed on the small of her back in guidance. It was like magic that made her shiver, and she cursed her body's outward betrayal. She hoped, no, _prayed _he hadn't noticed. _Don't count on it, _the devil on her shoulder countered.

Fumbling in her purse for sunglasses to hide at least half of her face, Rossi climbed into the drivers seat in the Police Departments loaner unmarked vehicle.

"Are you going to talk to me ever again?" Dave asked bluntly, after only about 30 seconds on the road.

_Jesus Christ, Rossi. _Emily's eyes were studiously focused on the road ahead.

"I don't see why I wouldn't." She answered diplomatically. _Oh who am I kidding, no way anyone beat's Rossi at his own interrogation games. _Her thoughts were dismal as she anticipated the foray of questions he would have about her display of tears earlier in the week, and about JJ's insistence the evening before that David absolutely had feelings for her and why couldn't Emily see it?

"Well good. I didn't mean to cross any lines back there, Em. I know you're a private person. I just… don't ever want to see you upset like that again." This emotional drabble was not something Dave was used to, and hearing it come off his lips so awkwardly embarrassed him. He shifted uncomfortably and looked at something out the window, keeping a close eye on the traffic lights and stops.

Emily looked at him, really looked. Was JJ actually right? She might as well have just seen a ghost in the drivers side, hearing David fucking Rossi apologize, empathize and care all in the same sentence.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm not the ogre everyone thinks I am, Emily." He shifted again, hating the pressure he felt from her staring.

"I don't think you're an ogre, Dave, I think you're a tin man."

Dave looked at her then, since he heard nothing but the flat truth in her voice. She was smiling broadly though, eyes back to the road.

"Cute. Real cute." He gruffed. But he felt the atmosphere around then relax, no more tension. He had his favorite team member back. Things might be just fine now…

And just as he contemplated that this could be the right time to ask her to dinner, his phone shrieked from under his sports jacket. "Hell…" with some effort he pulled it out and saw the name "Sara C." flash across the top. _Fuck! _And Emily had seen, and he had seen out of the corner of his eyes her back stiffen – he had said he would call her… and he kept forgetting. _Well I can't help it if she isn't on the top of list of people I think about…_ With a moment of brilliance he answered. "Sara, good of you to call. I've been meaning to call you – yes… I'm on a case. Dallas, look, we need to …. Yes of course she is, she does work for the BAU just as I do…" and a moment later a totally confused look came across David's face so hysterical Emily actually couldn't help but laugh at him.

"What the hell?! She hung up on me!" He tossed the phone on the dash angrily. "Christ."

Looking at Emily trying to keep her laughter silent, he smiled. "Go ahead and laugh. I've got a class-a1 crazy clinger and getting rid of her isn't going to be easy."

Emily snorted and nodded in agreement. Hearing Dave attempt a phone break up some how made her day.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to vote in the Profilers Choice Awards! =D=D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to everyone who nominated me in the 2012 Profiles Choice Criminal Minds Awards as "Best New Author" found on the "Chit Chat on Authors Corner" forum.**

**I was so shocked to have received the PM I told everyone in my office who would listen, and now everyone is sure I'm a Criminal Minds freak, which of course I am.**

**If you would like to vote, simply send your ballot as a PM to "2012 Profilers Choice Awards" page. (Again found on the CCOAC forum) =D**

**Thank you again for voting!**

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Good work team. Go home. Get some rest." Hotch scrubbed a weary hand down his face. As he had suspected, it had been a very long two weeks in Dallas, and he hadn't had any time to be with JJ, other than falling dead onto the uncomfortable hotel mattress every night next to her. She gave him a small smile, understanding shining bright in her eyes. God, he was lucky to have her. He looked over at Dave, who was already bee-lining it for Emily. _Good luck, old friend. _He truly wished Rossi could and would find the kind of happiness that he had found. And, apparently, Garcia and Morgan had found as well. He nearly rolled his eyes as he saw Derek unabashedly plant a kiss behind her ear and whisper something that made her giggle. Everyone had seen _that _coming for miles away, the only question was when Derek was finally going to see it.

"Em, I propose drinks. I'm buying." David coolly propped a file under his arm and leaned his back on the door frame of her office.

"Well, if you're buying…" Emily grinned widely. She could use a drink, she could use anything, actually, to wash the grotesque images of the Dallas dump site used for multiple bodies. She felt her phone vibrate in her jacket, and ignored it. Scott had been calling every single day at the same time, and she had consistently been ignoring the calls, hoping he would get the picture.

"Come on then, my Jag is in the parking garage." Rossi noticed she was distracted by something momentarily, and wondered if she had broken up with Matthews yet.

When the phone vibrated a second time while she walked silently beside Rossi to the elevators, she groaned and pulled it out of her pocket. Two missed calls from E. Prentiss. "My mother. Christ. I got to take this, or else she'll just keep calling. I'll meet you down there." David nodded understandingly as she headed for the stairs so as not to loose reception.

"Hi mom." She rolled her eyes and David just smiled back at her and made a mocking face.

Down in the garage he quickly picked up any loose trash on the seats, and found a receipt from Maloneys, which reminded him about Sara. _Damnit. Tomorrow… I'll call her tomorrow. _He wasn't looking forward to this, and somehow knew he wasn't going to get out easy. Clingers always made a scene or threatened to kill themselves … He cursed under his breath remembering his psychotic second wife.

"What was that?" Emily was right behind him before he could discard the receipt, and her eyes traveled to his hands. "Oh. Still haven't called her, huh?" She walked around to the passenger side and climbed in, much to David's relief. The reminder hadn't sent her running.

"Not since she hung up on me…" he shoved the thing in his pocket and got in beside her, shaking his head. "I don't think it'll be pretty."

"But it _will _be entertaining." Emily teased.

"Not for me, it won't. Last time I had to break things off with a clingy, insecure woman I got my foot run over by an Escalade." He winced at the memory, as Emily laughed.

"You possibly have the worst luck with women of any man I've ever met." Emily put on her sunglasses as they exited the garage, the sunset was a bright orange glow, her favorite time of the day. Something romantic about it. _Not that I'd know. _She chastised herself mentally.

Rossi feigned a hurt look. "I've always been told I have great luck. Well… at least in the beginning. And then I do something to warrant death threats…"

Emily laughed again and then fell silent, lost in her thoughts about David's sordid dating and marital past. Who was she to think that after all the women he'd plowed through he'd ever find her interesting? She was just another agent, a team member… She didn't wear tight skirts or high heels or have big breasts that popped out of any shirt she wore. Sighing audibly before she could catch herself, she started to bite her fingernails.

"Stop that, Em… what's on your mind?" Rossi gently took her hand away from her mouth and didn't let go. Holding her hand on the console between them while expertly navigating to a friendly local pub, he looked straight at her for emphasis. He wanted an answer.

"N..Nothing. I'm tired." She wanted to look down at her hand, to make sure it was real, to see if he was really holding her hand. She thought momentarily of putting the other fingernails in her mouth just to see what he would do.

"Why do you do that? Why do you shut me out when I ask you what you're thinking about, or when something is wrong? I thought we were friends, Em, you know you can tell me _anything. _I'm still all-in, Emily_._" At that moment, he knew they were both thinking of her confidence in him about her friend, and the abortion.

"I know I can, Dave… I'm just not used to it." Avoiding his eyes, she looked out her window, her tell-tale sign that she was uncomfortable.

"Look at me." His soft demand was more like pleading as he gently stopped at a red light. "Get used to it. Stop shutting me out, I hate it. I'm your friend, Emily, I want you to tell me what's been on your mind. You've been walking around like a zombie, quiet, removed… What's going on?" His words were low and unthreatening, but his gaze was so intense she felt she might combust. And the sun was setting, she couldn't get away with the sunglasses much longer. Removing them carefully she met his gaze, realizing with some annoyance he wasn't moving this vehicle until she talked. _So goddmaned stubborn. _

Not knowing exactly how to start the words came out in a rush. "Scott. Obviously that's not going to work. It never would have. And now my mother is injecting herself into my non-existent dating life, setting me up on a date with some apparently '_very handsome and successful congressman' _as she put it, and I have no choice, she's already promised him he wouldn't go alone…it's a stupid fundraiser ball she's a guest speaker at… I promised her I'd go to support her but I had no idea she'd have a blind date ambush in mind. I'm just… I'm sick of this shit." She was getting angrier with every word, blushing profusely with the pain of her own sad loneliness. "I'm sick of bad dates, I'm sick of bad wine and loud restaurants and I'm thoroughly sick of being alone with Sergio every Saturday night. I'm just… I'm done. I'm done." With a long sigh, she used her free hand to angrily wipe away a stray tear.

David felt his heart being ripped in two. He wanted to reach over and pull her into his lap, tell her she'd never have to spend a night alone again in her life, tell her he would give anything in the world to love her and show her how wonderful, beautiful, perfect she was. He felt momentarily speechless at her honesty, and the pain he could hear in her words. The tear he'd seen before she realized it was there had both infuriated and saddened him.

"Emily." He looked down at the delicate smooth skin of her hand, and rubbed his thumb against it. It was now or never, right?

"I'm sorry. See what happens when you insist on the truth? Let's just drop it. I don't want to talk about it anymore, it's exhausting. You promised drinks, and I need one. Now." She tried to laugh as she motioned for him to keep driving, determined not to look down at her hand or even move a muscle, in case he should move his hand away from hers. She was relishing in the warmth and intimacy of it - she couldn't remember the last time any man had held her hand or tried to comfort her. It felt wonderful, even if she thought she was being selfish by allowing him to pity her.

"Drive, Rossi."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to everyone who nominated me in the 2012 Profiles Choice Criminal Minds Awards as "Best New Author" found on the "Chit Chat on Authors Corner" forum.**

**I was so shocked to have received the PM I told everyone in my office who would listen, and now everyone is sure I'm a Criminal Minds freak, which of course I am.**

**If you would like to vote, simply send your ballot as a PM to "2012 Profilers Choice Awards" page. (Again found on the CCOAC forum) =D**

**Thank you again for voting!**

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

They had driven in silence the rest of the way to the pub, Emily carefully avoiding his random looks in her direction.

As he pulled a chair out for her at a corner table she raised an eyebrow.

"We're not going to sit at the bar like we're drinking away our sorrows, Prentiss." He explained seriously. She noted there was a odd tone to his voice, maybe sadness? She sat obediently as he walked away to place their order at the bar. It was a relatively busy night, and she realized with some irritation that a Bachelorette was loudly celebrating her last night as a single woman as she drunkenly slurred for more shots for her girlfriends. Emily watched them for a moment before self consciously looking down at her pant-suit. Every woman in here was in a short, form-fitting dress that left nothing to the imagination, and they were _all _getting ample attention from every able male in the place.

_I guess I'll have to dress like a fucking hooker next time I attempt getting picked up in a bar…_ She had barely finished the thought when Rossi set an ice-cold cocktail in front of her. Noticing where she was looking he quickly pieced together her thoughts.

"You don't have to dress like a college sorority girl to be noticed, in case you're wondering." He said dryly as he took a long pull from his Scotch.

"Not fair. We're not supposed to profile after work." She put the drink to her lips and tested it. A double gin tonic, with extra lime already squeezed into the drink. Strong, bitter, and sour, just like she liked it. She racked her brain trying to remember if she'd ever ordered her favorite drink in front of him.

"And no, I guessed at your drink. Looks like I guessed correctly." He grinned and held up his in a cheers-gesture. Emily couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously, stop that." There was no real bite to her words, only a fondness for a man who truly was one of the best friends she'd ever had. Suddenly she felt like she was enjoying herself immensely. Why worry about dating when she could enjoy herself in the presence of a real man? Someone who was thoughtful, mindful, and caring.

"But it's so fun. Come on, join me. Bachelorette, she looks not a day over 21. The maid of honor, has a Sigma Pie tattoo on the back of her neck. My money is on the unlucky groom having been suckered into this early union even before graduation." Rossi grinned into his drink, pulling his eyes from the ruckus party back to a smiling Emily. It was so good to see her smiling, and she seemed to have relaxed quite a bit.

"Okay… I'll bite. Hmmm…" She scanned the girls more carefully. "And I'm guessing the sister – red blouse – is jealous as hell. She's a few years older, she's sipping white wine. I'm going to bet she's been with her boyfriend for a lot longer and has already graduated, her carefully planned life not at all turning into wedded bliss as the very spoiled brat little sister who gets everything she wants with a toss of her blonde head." Emily was all smiles now, quite confident in the profiling they were now doing together, as they did so often in the field.

"Very nice, Miss Prentiss. I'll see your jealous older sister, and raise you a pregnant best friend, who is angry at being told she can't be the maid of honor, since she won't fit into the dress come wedding day." He pointed his Scotch glass in the direction of a solemn, scowling brunette, sitting slightly away from the party sipping a lemonade with one hand over her barely visible belly bump.

Emily laughed and shook her head. "Wow. This _is _fun." They clinked their glasses together again and Emily took another sip, but just as David put his glass to his lips his eyes fell on something disturbing.

"I've never actually profiled anyone in a bar before…" Emily began, not really noticing the troubled look Rossi was making in the direction of the door.

"Emily, you got my back, right? Are you armed?" He asked dryly, not taking his eyes away from oncoming traffic.

"Yea.. what…" Emily followed his eyes to the object of his attention. "Oh.."

"OH IS RIGHT! What the hell is this?! DAVID YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO CALL ME WHEN YOU GOT BACK. And now I see you're nothing but a two-timing sack of shit!" Sara's voice came to a full-tilt screech, and her face was as red as an apple. "Well!? WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOUSELF?! I _knew _you had a thing for her, I KNEW IT! You're _always _with her, you do nothing but talk about _her _when we're together… I KNEW IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

She launched her purse directly at his forehead, but Emily caught it before it collided with face. "Assaulting a federal officer is a crime, Miss Carlson." Emily threw the purse back at her with as much force as she could muster, and stood as it landed with a thud on her incredibly exposed chest. David put his head in his hand, quickly trying to come up with a plan. Could he publicly break up with her with a now full-attention crowd? This was not going to end well.

"Sara, can we step outside and have a word, please?" David bit out between clenched teeth as he stood, putting one hand on a now fully enraged Emily to still her. He could feel how tense she was, ready to pounce.

"NO. I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! Have your nasty scotch, and sit here with your whore. See if I give a rats ass! As for you miss perfect, we'll just see what Scott has to say about your conniving ways!" If she had had a drink in hand, she would have loved to throw it on Emily, and douse that calm smirk on her face. As it happened, the thought occurred to her to just grab Emily's drink and throw it.

David had anticipated it and sent it sliding across the table to the other end before she could reach it. It was not the first time he'd had a woman use liquid as a weapon. "Sara, I would be very careful if I were you. Call Emily any more names and I'll make sure you're in county for at least 72 hours without bail. Try me." His voice was low and dangerous, and the look in his eyes thoroughly sent fear shivering through her body.

"I knew it. I knew it all along, you're precious fucking Emily. Fine. Fine!" She screeched angrily, knowing she had lost and now had a complete audience. Turning on her heel she tossed angry glares all about the room. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT!?"

As the door to the pub swung closed and her backside the last thing anyone had seen, David looked immediately to Emily, looking her up and down to make sure he hadn't missed any bodily harm Sara might have attempted to do her. "Are you all right?" he touched her elbow and turned her slightly towards him. "Yea…" She looked a little shaken, as the anger began to leave her body and Sara's words swam around her mind. _"You do nothing but talk about her when we're together!" _Was that true? Emily looked into his eyes, searching for something she wasn't sure was there.

Rossi was high with pleasure at having seen Emily defend him, and before he had time to talk himself out of it he pulled her against his body, put a hand in her hair, pulled her face towards him and covered her mouth with his, onlookers be damned.

Emily thought she might melt under the heat of his lips on hers, being kissed with such need as she had never felt before. Her arms found his body and she pulled him closer, opening her mouth to let him deepen the kiss, only somewhat aware they were standing in the middle of the bar of patrons who seemed to be cheering off in the distance.

Fire felt like it was crawling up her neck to her cheeks, coloring her with all the passion and want she'd felt for this man for so many months.

David had never kissed this way, as if his life depended on it. Something so fulfilling, so deep was happening at this moment he couldn't break away, and when he felt her arms wrap around him he knew he needed her more than anything he'd ever needed. Knew he'd do anything to make her happy, knew he'd sacrifice his very life if that's what it took.

Finally parting lips long moments later, Emily felt drugged, high, and she looked up in his eyes with some difficulty in keeping her eyes open. "I love you, Emily. I always have."

**Fin!**

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Stay tuned to this story, a Sequel Preview coming soon! I certainly won't let such a great story end here **

**Please review if you liked!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to everyone who nominated me in the 2012 Profiles Choice Criminal Minds Awards as "Best New Author" found on the "Chit Chat on Authors Corner" forum.**

**I was so shocked to have received the PM I told everyone in my office who would listen, and now everyone is sure I'm a Criminal Minds freak, which of course I am.**

**If you would like to vote, simply send your ballot as a PM to "2012 Profilers Choice Awards" page. (Again found on the CCOAC forum) =D**

_TODAY IS THE LAST DAY TO VOTE! _

This is your SNEAK PEAK into _Sailing Free, _the Sequel to _Uncharted Waters. _Coming very soon!

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Umm, hi?" Emily poked her head around the corner of her apartment door, concealing a loaded hand gun on the other side of it, wondering where such a well dressed stranger had come from.

"I have a delivery for Miss Emily Prentiss." And from behind his back the suited deliver man withdrew a towering bouquet of long stemmed, white and red imported Ecuadorian Roses.

Emily, still having her doubts and guard up simply eyed him suspiciously. "Leave them at the door. Show me your hands."

Bending elegantly to displace the flowers at Emily's socked feet, the young man showed her empty hands, palms up, with a slightly amused look on his face.

"I don't know what you think is so funny buster, but I'm warning you. Walk ten steps backwards and wipe that smirk off your face." Emily exposed her firearm and opened the door a little wider, to bend down and read the card attached to the large vase.

_Please don't shoot the delivery man. I don't know what your favorite flower is yet, but I intend to find out. In the mean time, try not to intimidate Raul, and put some water in these. _

_Pick you up at 6, beautiful._

_Rossi_

Emily groaned and looked back up at the now openly chuckling young man wearing a _"DD's florists" _Name tag.

"You're just lucky." She said mock-defensively, as she picked up the embarrassing mass.

"Good evening, Miss Prentiss." He tipped his hat courteously and began to see his way to the elevator. _Rossi TOLD him I might try to shoot him… _Emily rolled her eyes and shut her apartment door.

If there were any more surprises in for their first date tonight, she wasn't sure being armed was a good idea.

"Poor innocent flower boy, almost made him a eunuch, Sergio." She sang to her jet-black housemate.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

"Emily, I want to talk to you about this Congressman's ball or whatever the hell it is. I'd like to be your date." Rossi finished cutting his steak and shoved a piece into his mouth. He'd been meaning to ask Emily about this 'Date' her mother had promised her out on every since he'd heard about it. Now that it was, at least very much so to him, understood they were going together, she wasn't going on any dates with any other men if he had anything to say about it.

"Dave, you know my mother set it up already with Congressman Franco, and it's next weekend, I can't cancel so soon… it's a _political _event for Gods sake. I'm not going to enjoy it or anything, no need to be worried." She said the last part with a wink and a slight exasperation in her voice. She couldn't handle his jealous ego tonight, not with all the Derek/Penelope drama, and Pen living on her couch right now.

"Why shouldn't you enjoy it? You just need the right date is all." David winked at her mischievously. "Besides, Congressman Franco has been taken care of. And I told your mother I'd be escorting you, so you don't need to worry about a thing. Except a dress. I think I'd prefer you in red…" Without making eye contact with what he was sure was an either furious or incredulous look from Emily, David sipped his wine thoughtlessly.

"You told my mother _what?!" _Her voice was dropped to a low hiss. "And what do you _mean, _he's been 'taken care of'" Emily flicked his wrist to get his attention.

Wasn't it enough that Elizabeth Prentiss interfered with her life, now her boyfriend was doing it to? _What a great first date, Rossi. Just… great. _

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Thank you for reading! Hopefully you'll swing by and Vote for me for Best New Author before Midnight tonight, 10/31, and keep your eyes open for the Sequel to Uncharted Waters, coming very soon!**


End file.
